


we are never getting older

by yetanotherfangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherfangirl/pseuds/yetanotherfangirl
Summary: What are you even making?," Louis hoots and then adresses the entire class"Payno here is brewing his own cologne.""I am not-"Liam begins indignantly before the full implication of what Louis has just said hits him. Did Louis Tomlinson just smelled Liam's cologne in the Love Potion? Its like the reveleation has wiped his brain of the capacity to form proper sentences. Chunks of words run in his mind- Louis Tomlinson-Liam-love- potion. Louis Tomlinson likes Liam. Louis Tomlinson likes Liam. And the way Liam's treacherous heart is thumping maybe Liam likes him too.the one where Louis and Liam are brought together by Amortentia.





	we are never getting older

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid and shmoopy, I can't even. Kind of like early era 1d fics but what goes. I can't stop laughing at myself. Thank you to the mods for helping me get this out of my system.
> 
> Based off a prompt I read a couple years back for some other fic meme.

The only subject that Liam hates more than Divination (which isn’t even a real subject, if you ask Liam) is Potions. To be honest, he doesn’t actually hate Potions the subject, but Professor Grogg the potions master. He is the most annoying prick of a teacher whose sole purpose in life is to make Liam’s life miserable. Liam doesn't even know why the Professor hates him this much. So Liam may have questioned his teaching techniques quite a few times but it was only his right to do so. He can’t be lax when it comes to education, especially now that they are in their final year at Hogwarts.

Today’s first period is Potions, which of course is the worst way to begin the day. What’s worse is that Ravenclaw and Slytherin have a combined class which means having to endure the stupid annoying voice of one Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson was Professor Grogg’s perennially favourite student and quite like Prof Grogg, Louis had a very obvious dislike for Liam.

“Ya ready mate,” Niall calls impatiently from the door. Liam looks up, his best friend stands in the doorway, one foot already out the door like he’s in a hurry to be somewhere. They do have breakfast to attend and yes Niall is always a hungry hog (‘Its called being punctual about food Liam’) but today he seems to be in a rush.

He even has his blonde hair artfully disheveled. He had accidentally discovered the look after a mock fight with Liam and decided he looked really dapper in it. He had since then taken to wearing his hair up that way on all his dates, meagre though they were. “We’re gonna be late. Everybody’s already downstairs.” he says, crossing his arms and making a great show of tapping his foot against the floor impatiently.

Liam slings his bag over his shoulder and walks over to Niall. ”What are so dressed up for?” Liam says. ”I’m not,” Niall replies in and waves his hands like it’s nothing. But Liam knows him better, Niall’s high pitched tone is enough of an indication that he’s trying to evade a question. Liam leaves it at that, knowing Niall would eventually come around and tell him everything, It was probably related to Zayn, popularly known as Hogwarts resident Adonis. The sharp jaw and swooping eyelashes were known leave behind a trail of fainting boys and girls when he walked the corridors. Okay, that may be an exaggeration but it really wasn’t that far off the truth either. Liam likes to think that If Zayn hadn't been Tomlinson's best friend, he and Zayn would have gotten along well.

Zayn and Niall had a sort of thing for each other. Well, everyone had a thing for Zayn ,while he had his eyes on Niall. But the issue was Zayn, along with being the most gorgeous boy in the campus, was also the most shy. Niall although a chill, laidback guy, seemed to lose all motor functions when in Zayn's viscinity. The two had been skirting around their feelings for ages. The most action they'd ever done was to glance at the other wistfully when they thought nobody was watching (someone always probably watching). It was really frustrating to watch; Liam had really considered locking up the two of them in a broom closet until they confessed their feelings. But that would mean co-ordinating with Louis which, no thanks, Liam does not want to do. Liam would rather spend his time groveling at Professor Grogg's feet than give Tomlinson even a second of his time. Tomlinson with his stupid shaggy hair, and his stupid pranks and his stupid stupid tiny ankle. Liam hated him so much. Obviously.

The feeling was mutual. Tomlinson never seemed to miss an opportunity to ridicule Liam.  
Liam doesn’t remember the reason for this animosity. He has vague recollections of how it started though. They never were great friends and Louis always made fun of him just like he did with everyone . Back in third year he used to make fun of Liam’s pudgy face and erratic curly hair that despite the liberal use of magic potions and spells could never be quite tamed . Louis absolutely enjoyed pulling his hair, almost as if it was his birth right. After the tremendous magic that puberty was, Liam lost his baby fat, and got a buzzcut. Of course, when this happened Louis lost all material for taunting Liam which is when his jokes stopped being good natured and progressively changing from funny to sarcastic to quite vicious. There was this one time last year that Louis had purposefully jinxed his hair potion before he was to get ready for a date at Hogsmeade. An unsuspecting Liam had received the shock of his life when on un towelling his hair he found that he had turned bald. The twat had somehow found a potion to de-grow hair. Liam was so furious but he didn’t have time to deal with Louis, so he put on a fedora and went on his date anyway. Andy, his date, found the prank amusing and guffawed so hard that Liam was sure people could hear him laugh all the way to the Hogwarts. Contrary to Louis’ nefarious plans, Liam had had a good time with Andy . They never pursued a second date but did become good friends.

 

A few seconds after Niall and Liam are sat on in the Great Hall there comes raucous laughter and loud noises wafting from the entrance. Liam doesn’t even have to turn around to see who they are. The soft yet brash laugh belongs to none other than Louis Tomlinson, his enemy no.1. Liam would know that voice anywhere. Only because Liam is used to Louis Tomlinson making fun of him. That’s the only reason, of course.

Liam rolls his eyes as they enter.

Niall, however seems to have forgotten how to chew. His mouth his open, disgustingly revealing bread crumbs and his hand clutching the goblet has stilled in mid- air. Liam hits him on the shoulders ,playfully adding,"If you drool Zayn's gonna be put off”.(Probably not. In all likelihood Zayn would find it endearing). Niall seems to come to his senses, bringing the cup to his face, effectively cutting Liam’s view of Niall’s reddening cheeks.

‘S nothing.”

A few seconds later though Liam finds him glancing furtively at the Slytherin table .He turns around and finds that the object of Niall’s gaze is Tomlinson and gang, sitting on the farthest edge of the table.

Louis sits right at the end, next to Zayn Malik, his best friend and partner in crime. He was not bad looking either, if Liam was being honest . Of course, this was a fact he would never admit to anyone, not even Niall. Louis had shaggy dark brown hair, which always managed to look ‘rumpled chic’, even when days he never combed his hair. Not that Liam observed him or anything, please no. There were a couple of girls in his herbology class who were self proclaimed Louis fangirls and spent a good part of the class dissecting his everyday outfit. He was quite popular, mostly because of his jovial nature and his ability to charm anybody. He was also captain of Slytherin Quidditch team. His pranks never failed to amuse everyone , and even Liam used to quite enjoy them when he wasn’t in the receiving end. Because there were two kinds of pranks - Liam pranks and non-Liam pranks. The non Liam pranks were not only harmless but actually great masterpieces of school time trickery - the conception, execution and aftermath of which were carefully planned that even teachers chose to forgive Louis out of sheer amazement at the execution. The Liam pranks were usually low brow tasteless jokes , an arsenal of which Louis was always armed with, or embarrassing traps. Louis seemed to find a great thrill in coming up with new ways to humiliate Liam.

His friends, on the other hand, are always quite nice to Liam. Jade, one of his friends, even apologising to him for that time Louis tried to sabotage his date. Right now Jade,Jesy and Ian sit on the other side of the table.

Liam realises he’s probably been staring for too long and turns back his head to confront Niall. Before he can say anything though he hears voices coming from the Slytherin table which sound suspiciously like ‘Niall&ZaynNiall&Zayn’ and then “Ziall”. Niall seems to have a thorough interest in his cup of milk, turning the spoon in the liquid with immense concentration. Liam looks back up and sure the Tomlinson crew is grinning, an amused smile in everyone’s faces while Zayn keeps himself busy with his plate of food. They pat him on the back now and then and laugh uproariously. Liam’s pretty sure even the teachers can hear them. And Liam’s also pretty sure the Tomlinson crew don’t care.

"What's going on?", Liam asks Niall. Had there been new development in Niall and Zayn's always-stuck-in- prologue love story? 

"Well y'know," Niall begins but then takes his own sweet time in munching down his food. Liam raises his eyebrows . “yesterday when I was going to the library I ran into Zayn.He was just exiting and when he saw me, he sort of hung back.He said hi and then he said he kind of wanted help with his Herbology assignment.Liam mate I couldnt believe that Zayn Malik was talking to me. He said Hytt was always singing my praises about how good i was in his subject. So i said yes, and we’re meeting in the library this Friday.”

“Is it a study date?”

"We're aren't putting a name to it right now.” Niall says, receiving a well deserved punch in the face from Liam.  
***

Professor Grogg’s decides that, in honour of Valentine’s day, they’d be learning how to brew a love potion today. There’s a sound of squealing and sniggering from behind and Liam rolls his eyes. Valentine’s Day was on Sunday, a whole two days later. Proffesor Grogg who's unironic interest in student gossip was, on a certain level, jarring. It manifested itself in a variety of ways ranging from pairing up a students with his crush in class to doling out love advices, indirectly aimed at love beleagured students during lessons. Young love, to him, was probably the purest experience of school life. No wonder valentine's Day had him in such high spirits.

Liam, on the other hand , was becoming increasingly annoyed by all this valentine's day nonsense .Twice , since Monday, he had been late to class because of the letter delivering trolls milling in the hallways. If the snogging couples, lodged in every available corner and crevice of the castle for the whole week weren’t enough now he'd have listen to this dribble even in class. Niall said that the only reason Liam was cranky was because he didn't have a date and if only he'd get off that high horse of his he wouldn't be the only one without a date, even a platonic one, in the campus. Liam had justly flipped him off, what did Niall know anyway. Nothing, that's what. Liam isn't priggish. Atleast,not much. Just because Niall had a date with Zayn doesn't mean he had the authority on relationship and dating. Speaking of whom, where are Zayn and Louis. Liam turns around and nope, there's no mop of shaggy brown hair in the group of Slytherins.

Liam wonders for a brief second if Louis has a date but then the Professor is starting his demonstration and he quickly stifles that thought. What a ridiculous thing to think about. Liam does not, not even a slightest bit, have a interest in Louis’ love life.

“So take note of the ingredients and make sure to be accurate in measuring the elements you put in. An ounce or two extra and you’d have a very different potion at your hand.” He sets the water to boil and then brings out a brown walnut like ingredient. Every other element has been already cut or shredded to whatever form it needs to be in but this one the professor insists on showing how exactly to use.

“This is skarksbane ,” he holds it up for the class. ”Be very careful in handling it.It can get tricky.” He first pushes the flat part of the knife against it, squeezing out a little bit of juice. He then proceeds to dice it into a number of small pieces.

“You have to understand,” the professor tell the class ,” that a love potion cannot conjure true love in someone’s heart.It can only cause infatuation.”The whole process of making the potion doesn’t seem much different than cooking, something which Liam is ace at. He can make this potion easily,he smiles smugly. Liam was starting to think he really was better than Prof.Grogg.

When he’s done the professor stirs the potion one last time and points his wand at the cauldron. Slowly and deliberately, he utters the words ‘Vandina Murosa ’ , moving his wand only the slightest bit. Bubbles start forming on the surface of the pale pinkish liquid. He asks for a volunteer and Niall, and a couple of people raise their hand.

”Ah, come dear,”he beckons with his outstretched hands,” tell me how does it smell?”.

Niall leans in closer.“I smell cinnamon and expensive after shave and…grass from the Quidditch pitch.”

The professor looks absolutely delighted. He chuckles, yes he actually chuckles, and then says,”would anyone else like to smell?”

Jesy walks up and stands next to the table.”It smells like the garden in my backyard just after rain and old books in the library.”

“Very well,”the professor says with a conspiratorial smile,” this potion will smell differently to each one of you.It smells like the things that you love.”He ends with a beaming smile.Oh so this is what he was so excited about.

Beside him Niall has turned red while Zayn’s friends smile smugly. Niall must be really glad that Zayn wasn’t here to witness him, basically confessing, non verbally, that he like sweaty, straight out of practice Zayn.

They begin working on their potions and when Liam looks up from his cauldron, it seems he’s the only one ready to brew the potion. Everyone is still struggling with the ingredients. He looks at his watch, almost half and hour has passed since the beginning of the period.

It’s when the professor is tasting Liam’s completed potion when Louis and Zayn walk in, a good 40 minutes late.” Very good Liam, very good.”Mr.Grogg says, although he does look like the very act of complimenting Liam was causing him pain. Just then Louis comes up to the professor and hands him a note.” We’re very sorry professor but we got called to the Headmistress’ office just after breakfast.” He smiles a beatific smile at the teacher, who waves at him indicating that its okay.

“The Headmistress also asked for you before we left.”

The professor finishes reading the note and after instructing Liam and Niall, who were in the first and second bench respectively, to help the newcomers with the potion he exits the room.

Liam roll his eyes. He doesn’t want to talk to Louis Tomlinson. He stomach is twisting in knots. In anticipation of the insults of course. No other reason.

Louis dumps his bag under the table, his face lit up by a mischievous smile. "So Payno, we'll be working together, yeah." He leans in closer to the cauldron, his shoulder mere inches from Liam's chest. If there is a loud thudding in Liam's heart, he dutifully ignores it. Tomlinson is Enemy. Tomlinson is Enemy.He repeats it like a mantra hoping that somehow it will calm down his stupid heart almost bursting out of its cage. He will not let Tomlinson get away with insulting him this time.He will not--

"You're so lame Payne,"Louis snorts loudly, attractive the attention of everyone in the class,

"I-"

"What are you even making?," Louis hoots and then adresses the entire class"Payno here is brewing his own cologne."

"I am not-"Liam begins indignantly before the full implication of what Louis has just said hits him. Did Louis Tomlinson just smelled Liam's cologne in the Love Potion? Its like the reveleation has wiped his brain of the capacity to form proper sentences. Chunks of words run in his mind- Louis Tomlinson-Liam-love- potion. Louis Tomlinson likes Liam. Louis Tomlinson likes Liam. And the way Liam's treacherous heart is thumping maybe Liam likes him too.

A blanket of silence falls over the room. Liam's cheeks are flaming and he never thought that the possiblity of spontaneous combustion would seem so desirable to him. Suddenly titters rise from the back of the class ,ascending into waves of sniggers and hoots that wash over Liam as he stares at his cauldron, too flustered to even look up and face Louis, or for that matter, anyone.

What is Louis doing?, Liam wonders .Has he realised what he just said. Liam finally looks up. There's Louis in front of him, looking around wildly , a confused expression marking his face. Niall and Zayn are smiling the widest and Liam really wants to wipe that smug look off Niall's face. But he also,like, wants to kiss Louis who's standing there- confused and adorable. Okay, so maybe he needs to sort out his priorities.

"What?", Louis turns around to face Zayn, his arms outstretched questioningly.  
He's probably not used to not being 'in' on a joke, Liam thinks fondly. Liam feels a surge of affection and love and it feels like all this time he'd had built a wall to block his feelings but now they're out in full force and he can't do anything but stare stupidly at Louis while the class watches the whole drama

"That's Amortentia mate!" Zayn says. Louis expression changes from confused to understanding to blushing in less than five seconds and its almost like watching seasons change.His frowned eyebrows hide higher in his hair as his eyes dilate . A faint blush of red clouds his cheeks which he tries to hide by running his hands down his face . Liam so wants to squish him.

Sometime from now, Liam probably won't remember the exact sequence of events leading to him and Louis getting together but he will remember two flustered boys in the middle of a classroom unable to look at each other.  
It’s time for the period to end and the rest of the class is filing out of the room. Even Niall and Zayn have disappeared.  
“So- “Liam begins.  
“That was awkward,” Louis says, rubbing his palms against the nape of his neck. He’s refusing to meet Liam’s eyes.  
“It was cute.” Liam says, trying to diffuse the awkwardness in the room. He socks him in the shoulder gently.  
Louis seems to have gotten a hold of him together by now. He offers Liam a shy smile. “Do you wanna like, go out to Hogsmeade day after?  
“Sounds cool.” Liam says, and beams right back.  
“Okay then, see you around.” Louis says, backing out of the room. He hits his head when he turns back to wave Liam goodbye and Liam only laughs. Turns out, he didn’t really hate Louis Tomlinson at all.


End file.
